Numerous attempts have been made to provide an oral composition to assist individuals in controlling weight, particularly to improve health. Excess weight can result in a higher incidence of illness, such as diabetes, coronary disease, and a higher risk for certain cancers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,818, a weight loss composition utilizes ephedrine, or one of its analogs, combined with a Crataegus extract and an extract of Gingko biloba in particular proportions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,396 a caffeine-ephedrine combination is discussed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,405, another ephedrine containing composition is discussed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,390, a dieting composition comprises an amino acid such as arginine, with a stimulant such as caffeine, theophylline or theobromine, and a thiamine type compound in a particular weight ratio.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,946, a composition for oral administration contains caffeine plus a non caffeine stimulant and a cognitive cofactor which ameliorates the diffuse chronic depolarization and subsequent cortical depression commonly associate with stimulants alone.
Many compositions in this area utilize as a stimulant, caffeine and/or ephedrine combined with other ingredients, as stimulants generally suppress appetite, However, these substances have various undesirable side effects. Caffeine increases blood pressure, can cause cardiac arrhythmia, and can give one to have a nervous, jittery feeling. Ephedrine can produce similar side effects and the FDA has recommended that ephedrine not be taken by those with heart disease or high blood pressure. There have been allegations that the misuse of ephedrine containing products has caused several deaths. While ephedrine and/or caffeine compositions may be effective in weight control, the search continues for oral compositions which support weight control without these detrimental side effects.
It is particularly desirable to provide a weight control composition which avoids the “edginess” or “jittery” feeling that often occurs with stimulant use, by avoiding the use of added caffeine or ephedrine.
Various natural based products have been proposed to improve mood, and improve clarity of the thought. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,994 describes a beverage that contains theobromine or caffeine with vinpocetine citrate for stimulating cerebral activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,387 describes a pharmaceutical composition that increases serotonin concentration which uses a hydroxy tryptophan as a serotonin precursor and a compound such as caffeine or theobromine.
One problem with most weight control compositions is that while they may suppress appetite, they may not reduce the craving for food and in fact, a “rebound” often occurs where, when the stimulant effects wear off, there follows a strong urge to “binge” and overeat, offsetting whatever previous gains have been made.
This craving effect also occurs for those wishing to stop smoking, or other use of tobacco products, or who which to forego an addictive need for specific foods such as coffee or chocolate. No products are known which have a direct effect on such physical cravings.
Consequently, the search continues for natural products that can help an individual with weight control, suppressing appetite as well as cravings for certain foods, such as sweets, for tobacco, chocolate, or other pseudo-addictive substances while improving mood and energy with limited side effects, and particularly for such a product that avoids use of added caffeine and/or ephedrine.